This invention relates to new tris-(2-hydroxyaryl) esters of cyanuric acid and a process for their preparation.
Tris-(2-hydroxyaryl) esters of cyanuric acid have not been disclosed hitherto. According to C.R. Acad. Sc. Paris, Volume 271, Series C, pages 1599-1601, the reaction of pyrocatechol with cyanogen bromide in the presence of triethylamine gives a mixture of compounds from which it was possible to isolate 2,2'-dicyanato-diphenylimino-carbonate, whilst the reaction of tetrachloro- or tetrabromo-pyrocatechol with 1 or 2 mols of cyanogen bromide and triethylamine gives o-phenyleneimino-carbonate.